1. Field of the Invention. This invention relates to a case assembly for motorcycle including an innovative coupling system.
2. Description of the Related Art. In the field of equipments for motorcycles there is the common known problem to provide a stable and safe coupling system for removable side cases. Usually the case assembly includes a specific frame which is fixed irremovably to the motorcycle and a case including suitable coupling means for the removable coupling to the frame. Various types of coupling means have been proposed in the prior art in the attempt to supply a secure coupling of the case avoiding accidental disengagements or false couplings and at the same time to allow the user to easily intentionally engage and disengage the case.
The general object of this invention is to supply a case assembly for motorcycles with safety and stability features greatly improved in comparison to known systems, retaining at the same time operational easiness and a simple but strong structure.